Dorian Havilliard
Dorian Havilliard is the nineteen-year- old crown prince of Adarlan. Background King Dorian Havilliard is the first-born son of Georgina Havilliard and the late King of Adarlan. He is also Hollin Havilliard's elder brother. Throne of Glass Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, going by Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin, is sent to bow before Dorian after having been retrieved by Chaol Westfall from the salt mines of Endovier. During this encounter, Dorian informs Celaena of his plans for her: his father has made the decision to host a tournament to determine the new royal Champion of Adarlan, and she is to compete as Dorian's competitor and to win the contest, therefore officially becoming the royal Champion. If Celaena wins and serves the King, she will earn her freedom at the end of her contract in six years. As an extra incentive, Dorian offers to bargain with his father for a four-year contract instead. Celaena is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees after hearing Dorian's proposal and the true prize of winning. Dorian releases her from the mines and brings her along with himself and his court to Rifthold.1 During the progression of the Tournament, Dorian develops a friendship, and gradually, romantic relationship with the assassin. In the end, however, when she wins his father's tournament, she shortly breaks it off with him as she believes that their relationship wouldn't be suitable given their circumstances. Crown of Midnight Dorian's cousin, Roland, moves to Rifthold to accept a position in the Royal Council. Dorian harbours a great distaste for Roland, although he treats him with the necessary formalities. While giving him a tour of the castle and its grounds, they run into Celaena and Chaol, who are on their morning run. He introduces Celaena to Roland as Lillian Gordaina. When Chaol becomes aggressive, Dorian recognizes the signals and avoids confrontation by leaving with Roland.2 At Hollin's welcoming dinner, he notices the look Celaena and Chaol exchange, and he decides to let Celaena go. At a ball (thrown for Hollin), he slips away from the crowd for a brief time and spies Celaena and Chaol dancing in the garden. He feels a pang of jealousy and sadness as he watches them. While he looks on, Nehemia approaches him and asks about Celaena; Dorian responds that he has let her go. Nehemia then broaches the subject of Calaculla, as the council is debating whether to increase the number of slaves there and Roland has prohibited her from attending to weigh in. She implores him to oppose the plan, and while Dorian hates the plan, he fears confronting his father. Before leaving to re-join the party, Nehemia places a finger on his chest, telling him that there is an ancient power inside, and that when it awakes, she will help him. At this, Dorian feels some power stir inside him, but he does not understand Nehemia's mysterious message.2 At the council meeting, the plan for the Calaculla labor camp is discussed. Most of the council supports the suggested action; Dorian, however, does not. Remembering what Nehemia said to him, he argues that the new slaves will need living quarters. When Roland rebutts that they could simply build more structures or use some old buildings, Dorian vehemently insists that the way to curb rebellion is not through oppression. He then storms out of the conference room and heads down a hall to cool down. Finally, in a secluded hallway, Dorian's rage boils over and he punches the wall. He is flabbergasted when the stone cracks under the blow and the nearby window shatters, but he is left untouched; he vomits in shock. Thereafter, Dorian spends much of his time exploring his new abilities.2 Heir of Fire After getting injured while using his magic, Dorian goes to the healers, and meets a young healer named Sorscha, who heals his wounds. She becomes suspicious about his injuries and he tells her that he is a magic wielder. She agrees to help him control his magic. Soon their relationship becomes romantic and they become lovers. Unfortunately, the king of Ardalan, who is suspicious of Chaol Westfall and Aedion conspiring together calls, not only them in, but Sorscha and Dorian as well. Even though Dorian tells the king he has no idea of this and to let Soscha go the king does not and instead announces that Sorscha has been leaking information to Ren Allsbrook through her letters and be heads her for being a traitor to the crown crushing Dorian's heart. Dorian than uses his magic to save Chaol, who admits to have been conspiring against the king. Once Dorian has gave Chaol time to run he is left with the king which leads him to being possessed by a Valg prince, using a Wyrdstone collar. Queen of Shadows Dorian remains imprisoned in his own body. Due to the Wyrdstone collar that has been placed around his neck by his father, a Valg Prince has gained possession of control over his entire body. Aelin aspires to kill him throughout a large portion of the time Dorian is enslaved. However, after meeting Dorian, Manon discovers that the Valg Prince has not yet fully taken over his entire existence and informs Aelin, leading her to veer towards the other direction instead of killing him and to eventually save him from the Valg Prince.4 Dorian, with the help of Aelin, eventually destroys the prince inside him and the collar, regaining control of his own body. He kills his father and brings the glass castle down, unveiling the stone castle beneath it, and is ultimately crowned King of Adarlan. Empire of Storms The Adarlan is taken over by the witches by the command of Erawan. Dorian's guards plead for him to stay inside the castle where he uses his magic to freeze many witches and they wyverns as they come for him. He is than surrounded by the members of the Yellow Legs clan, but Manon Blackbeak soon interferes killing the threats and allowing Dorian time to escape. At the same time Rowan comes to his aid where they escape to Skull Island in order to meet up with the rest of the crew. In Skull Island Dorian tries to sway Captain Rolfe into siding with his army. He ultimately fails, but Aelin sways him toward their side. Dorian also helps Lysandra by using his power to freeze one of the sea wyverns chasing after her in their encounter with the Valg at Skull's Bay.